Resident Evil 4: Leon's yaoi story
by Kyubi and Polaurs
Summary: after Leon passed out in a house, he awoke to finding himself tied up. a mysterious figure approached him with a face full of lust LeonX Oc Warning Yaoi, If you don't like yaoi then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Leon burst through the door and limped inside. "Finally,'" he thought "I'm safe." Leon sighed until a sharp pain made him drop to the ground and yell. The pain kept getting stronger and stronger until he could take no more as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Earlier, he was on a boat trying to get across the lake until a monstrous fish attacked him. Two hours of dodging attacks and throwing harpoons had played out, until he finally killed the beastly creature. Though, in lieu of his victory, he was caught by a rope around his leg that was connected to the fish as it sunk to the bottom. Leon hurriedly tried cutting the rope before he too was dragged to the dark abyss, In return the rope had crushed his leg before he successfully cut the rope off.

When he woke up he found himself tied up to a damp wall. His arms above his head and tied to a hook. "What the hell?" he proclaimed, but found himself unable to speak due to the duct tape on his mouth. Out of the shadows creeped a man with short, yet strikingly orange hair. The man was shirtless and wet, as if he had just gone for a swim. He licked his lips as he looked at Leon with a face full of lust. "My my look at what we have here "said the strange man. He got closer to Leon while smiling, he bent down to get a better look at Leon's face. "I have to say, they didn't tell me you were a handsome man" said the man as he grabbed Leon's face, forcing him to look at the man. Leon glared at this strange guy. "Now now no need to be mad, for the next few hours you will be busy entertaining me" The man said while licking his lips. "What does he mean by entertaining him?" thought Leon. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand on his chest. "By the way the name is Sekushi" Leon glared at Sekushi while squirming underneath his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sekushi suddenly sat on Leon's legs, causing a shooting pain to go up through his shattered tibia and creep along his spine. Sekushi grinned at Leon's pained expression, taking pleasure in his new companion's pain. "Ahh," sighed Sekushi, "The way you look when you squirm gets me so excited," he said with a sway of his arm. He gently stroked Leon's chiseled chin and leaned in very close, their lips were mere centimeters away. Leon had then taken this chance to strike back against his capturer and had landed a solid headbutt. Sekushi's head flew back, he paused for a moment, then giggled and slowly came back. "Oh Leo, such a feisty little guy," he said with a snicker. "I sincerely doubt you're little, considering the rush I'm feeling below your belt." Leon blushed as he looked down. Sekushi, being a tease, then flicked his finger up. "Made you look," he chortled away.

Leon glared at sekushi and struggled a bit. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk," he looked at his captive, "But I'm quite sure you'll make wonderful noises by my hand," sekushi spoke with a crisp, seductive voice as he put his mouth on Leon's neck, kissing it softly and sucking on certain spots, earning muffled moans. His hands traveled around Leon's chest, his fingers circling his nipples, causing them to pebble. "How cute, even your nipples are excited," Sekushi chortled sexually. Leon threw his head back from the new sensation making more muffled moans. Sekushi sighed "I'm starting to hate the duct tape on you, I can barely hear your beautiful moans," Leon looked at sekushi as he got closer. He grabbed the duct tape with his mouth and ripped it off. "Oww," Leon said aggressively, but was interrupted by a deep kiss. Sekushi moved his hips a bit making Leon gasp in pain. While Leon was distracted, Sekushi slipped his tongue in and started to explore his mouth.

(too be continued in chapter 3)

Kyubi: hey peeps, anyway me and Polaurs are really working hard on this story. we are really excited about this and we hope you are too. also there may be a new Resident Evil yaoi story with Chris Redfield. we are still discussing about it but, if this story gets popular then the Chris Redfield yaoi story is a yes! fell free to leave review and suggestions :3


End file.
